


Got Me All Messed Up

by shinjiteii



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Smut, Switching, Voyeurism, dongwooxwoohyun, endgame woogyu, sunggyuxdongwoo, sunggyuxwoohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiteii/pseuds/shinjiteii
Summary: Woohyun wants kisses, and he gets kisses… and maybe something more.





	1. Notes

Pairing: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo /Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu/Jang Dongwoo

 

Notes: initially deleted soon after publishing because i panicked and had to seek the help of a friend for opinions. i am extremely nervous about this work and it’s my first time writing this kind of work. still not quite sure about it. changes from what was published initially- added a bit more backstory to some relationships. no major change in the plot. still not very sure about the output, so i will request again to please let me know your thoughts (if you want to!). you want me to change/add something, please write down in the comments! and thanks again to my friend and a reader for their valuable inputs :)

relationship tags aren’t stated in the appropriate place because author is not yet ready to publish the work to a large audience before getting sufficient approval

don’t want to spoil it but end game woogyu  
also obviously the story was written back in feb  
more useless info- this was initially supposed to be woohyun x everyone, but sunggyu happened…


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“Argh I am tired!” Woohyun yells as he walks out of the studio into their assigned waiting room.

Sungyeol has gone upstairs to eat something, taking Sungjong along with him.

While Myungsoo goes to the restroom, Dongwoo approaches Woohyun who has resigned to lying down on the couch on his back, all his energy drained out.

“Did you like my kisses?” Dongwoo asks chirping happily and dancing, jumping around.

Woohyun feels frustrated that Dongwoo still has so much energy while Woohyun feels like he is seconds away from dying. Is this how being old feels like? Has Woohyun finally reached that stage for real? But Dongwoo is older than him. Woohyun pouts.

Dongwoo comes to him and sits over his thighs and Woohyun literally wails.

“Hyung, it hurts, go away.”

“First Woohyunie has to tell me.” Dongwoo turns and hovers over him. “Did you like my kisses?” Dongwoo takes care not to lean on Woohyun too much. His legs are in between Woohyun’s, and his torso hovering over Woohyun.

“I don’t remember. I was concentrating on singing.” Woohyun admits. He pulls down the older completely and says. “Now sing me a lullaby and I will go to sleep. Wake me up when it’s time to leave.” He closes his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing, hands on Dongwoo’s nape.

“Don’t you want to eat? Sungyeolie said he would bring us something from the cafeteria.” Dongwoo says worriedly. “And if you fall asleep here, it will be difficult to get you to the car.”

Woohyun hums, tired. “No hungry. Want sleep. Dowoo.”

“Okay.” Dongwoo slips his arms under Woohyun’s body, under his back, and pulls him up to sit.

Woohyun whines a bit, but rests on Dongwoo’s chest.

“Hyung will take you to the car okay? Sleep there.” Dongwoo straightens out Woohyun’s hair.

Woohyun remembers protesting at first, but doesn’t even realize how they managed to walk to the car. Dongwoo must have supported him all along. Only when he is made to lie down on the familiar middle seat, does Woohyun notice Dongwoo leaving. “Don’t leave me alone.” He says, his eyes half open. “Dongwoo, sing me a lullaby.” He extends his arm and pulls Dongwoo inside.

The car door gets shut then and Dongwoo pulls up Woohyun’s feet and sits at the now unoccupied place, placing down Woohyun’s legs on his lap. He sings for a while, humming in between when he forgets the lines.

Meanwhile, Woohyun thinks back to their recording. It had been a mess with all of them lifting Myungsoo up, and Myungsoo and Dongwoo clinging to kiss him. The fans would love it though.

Woohyun recollects Dongwoo asking him about how his kisses were. Heavenly. That is the only word that comes to Woohyun’s mind. Dongwoo is firm with his kisses, taking what he wants, while at the same time, not being overly excessive. Oh well, maybe Dongwoo had been a tad bit excessive, but Woohyun seriously didn’t mind. In fact, more than Dongwoo’s singing, he would love to have Dongwoo kissing him to sleep. That would be so nice. The only problem was, how he would ask the older for that? He looks at Dongwoo’s lips moving, letting out his melodious pleasing voice, and Woohyun wants nothing but to have those lips back on his neck. So he asks for that shamelessly.

“What?” Dongwoo asks, confused by the interruption.

“Kiss me. I will feel better.”

Dongwoo obliges, no questions asked.

Woohyun loves him.

They are in the underground parking and the shades covering the windows provide them privacy from the outer world. Dongwoo pulls apart Woohyun’s legs and sits up on the seat facing in Woohyun’s direction. He leans down forward, one hand grabbing Woohyun’s inner thigh, stretching it apart to make more space for himself. His other hand goes to cup Woohyun’s cheek, and Dongwoo attaches his lips on the same place they had been on multiple times in the last hour.

Woohyun’s neck feels hot, his whole body feels hot at the contact Dongwoo makes with him. The older’s lips are on his neck yes, those sinful lips and nose touching him in the most intimate way. It is not just that, because when you are with Dongwoo seriously, he doesn’t leave you with a cake slice, he gives you the whole cake.

As Dongwoo has his lips plastered on his neck moving torturously but deliciously over Woohyun’s neck, his hand on Woohyun’s thigh is playing a game of its own. It is gripping him tight and is moving up, dangerously to a sensitive place, and Woohyun feels heat in his stomach, a stirring in his lower region. He is about to tell Dongwoo that till this is okay, they can stop, but Dongwoo doesn’t give him a chance to do that.

The older removes his hand from Woohyun’s thigh to Woohyun’s relief and disappointment, but leans down over Woohyun completely to make himself home over Woohyun’s body.

He holds Woohyun’s chin and pushes up his face, and sticks his lips to the underside of his jaw.

Woohyun rubs Dongwoo’s back and when he finally gives up on holding back, he lets his hands rest in Dongwoo’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“Ah that feels good.” Dongwoo pulls back to say once, and then moves to kiss Woohyun’s cheeks.

Woohyun feels embarrassed now. He doesn’t want this. It feels too weird, but he doesn’t want to stop at the same time. Dongwoo feels so good, Woohyun concedes that for once, it should be alright.

He lets out content sighs every time Dongwoo makes him feel things. There is a tingle all over his body and when the older moves to kiss his nose, Woohyun feels sleepy.

But the sleep is jolted out of him when Dongwoo’s thumb and index finger hold his chin and the older is dangerously close to him.

Woohyun gulps when hot breaths fall over his face, and he looks wide eyed when Dongwoo asks if it’s okay. If it’s okay to kiss Woohyun on the lips. Dongwoo wants to know how it feels like.

It will not be the first time Woohyun kisses a man, because there had been a time in the past Woohyun remembers kissing Key when drunk. That had been a drunken make out and neither of them had bothered to talk about it after, but Woohyun thinks kissing men is weird. Not in the general sense. He has gay friends, and they obviously kiss men, but to Woohyun personally, it feels awkward.

But Dongwoo was a nice kisser, Dongwoo is a nice kisser, and the older has seen everything and knows everything of Woohyun anyway. Any more exposure wouldn’t be a problem. Nothing would change between them after that. Woohyun knows. Because he has seen Dongwoo kiss Myungsoo before, several times, and they are still the same like before, no cracks in their friendship.

So Woohyun closes his eyes and says a ‘yes’.

Several seconds of uncertainty pass, because he feels nothing, but then there is a thumb over his lips, spreading them a bit apart and Dongwoo is kissing him, fierce and gentle. That is an impossible combination, Woohyun thinks, but with Dongwoo it works.

The older doesn’t want more than that and Woohyun is glad for that because he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Dongwoo moves away from his lips, as if he is bored, and presses his mouth on Woohyun’s jaw returning to his previous actions.

Woohyun is not hurt, he is surprised. So far, all the people Woohyun has kissed until now have been obsessed with his lips and that Dongwoo is more interested in the other parts of him pleases him.

They spend a bit more time like that- Woohyun lying down, Dongwoo fitting in between his legs, leaning over him and kissing him to sleep.

“Go to sleep now Woohyun.” Dongwoo says, pressing his lips, soft, over his eyelids.

A content smile forms on Woohyun’s face and he is on his way to dreamland. The sweet peace his mind has escaped to gets disturbed when the skin touching his own is separated, when Dongwoo moves away from him.

Woohyun isn’t proud of the desperate whimper that escapes him not even a second after Dongwoo leaves him, but the vision his half-open eyes provide on his plea, is that of Dongwoo stilling in his movement and turning back to him, and that is a relief.

“What is the matter Woohyun ah? You are okay right?” Dongwoo asks worriedly, placing his palm on Woohyun’s forehead.

This time Woohyun wouldn’t let the older escape. He doesn’t know why, but Dongwoo has to be by his side. Those caring touches and all that attention on him, Woohyun likes it. The minute Dongwoo leaves his side, the older would go to the other members. And Woohyun wants him to himself.

His hazy mind doesn’t provide him with enough clarity about what it is that he exactly wants from the other man, but Woohyun knows he wants Dongwoo close, and his body is aching for more intimacy.

Opening his eyes fully, he sits up, shaking off his sleepy state, and climbs over Dongwoo’s lap, straddling him, legs on either side. The haze in his mind is still there, but it is not the mist of drowsiness that is clouding his senses, but the wave of desire. The recognition of that brings Woohyun to his senses, making him realize how his want for the other man is showing, as his body betrays him, his manhood struggling against the tight jeans.

To Dongwoo, it is nothing. The older man is still looking at Woohyun concerned, and while Woohyun is hiding his face in Dongwoo’s neck, the latter is stroking his back, hands naturally moving down to Woohyun’s butt, caressing it.

The moan that rips out of Woohyun’s mouth is embarrassing and when Dongwoo catches his gaze, Woohyun is flustered to the point that he can’t will himself to look at the other’s eyes again.

But now, Dongwoo’s gaze is fixed on him, and his huge hands squeeze a handful of Woohyun’s backside.

A shiver runs through Woohyun’s body and his eyes water, as the pleasure becomes too much to bear when one of Dongwoo’s hands go to hold him properly and brushes his nipple accidentally. Having taken off his jacket, there’s only a thin shirt covering Woohyun’s upper body, and Dongwoo’s hand had roughly rubbed over his nipple, making it pain, but also ending up making him aroused.

“Should I ask someone to come? Sungyeolie?” Dongwoo says, as if doesn’t realize how hard Woohyun is.

Woohyun wants to smack his head or… maybe just rub himself against Dongwoo. The frustration is killing him. The need to have Dongwoo’s hands on him, to have those plump lips on him, feel more important than the need to breathe.

So he licks his lips and looks at Dongwoo straight. “Touch me hyung. Kiss me. And don’t leave until I tell you to.”

As if a switch is flipped on, Dongwoo’s eyes widen and rake through Woohyun’s body.

Woohyun lets the eyes have their fill, while he takes Dongwoo’s hands in his own and guides them to rest on his waist.

Woohyun knows about Dongwoo, how the older rarely refuses anyone who asks him for any kind of pleasure. It is a known reputation, but Woohyun has also accidentally stumbled on the older with different people many times.

But he doesn’t know if Dongwoo will be comfortable being with him.

Not that he is allowed to think any more, because the next second, he is pulled closer, and a tongue is forced into his mouth.

The aggressiveness with which Dongwoo is kissing, makes him waver a bit with his decision, but the tongue that explores his mouth, tasting him as if Woohyun’s mouth is a delicacy, makes all doubts in Woohyun’s mind vanish.

One of Dongwoo’s hands grope Woohyun’s thigh and the other moves straight to his crotch, digging the heel of his palm over the trouser. The zipper is pulled down in the next second, and Woohyun lets out a breath of relief as the hand continues stroking him over his underwear.

“How far do you want to go?” Dongwoo asks, all serious, looking at his eyes for confirmation.

Woohyun can’t hold his gaze, not when he is feeling so hot, especially not when it feels like he could come from just the fingers caressing his member so sensually. He bites his lips, holding back detailed crude words, and instead simply says “Fuck me”

Woohyun can very well understand the scandalous expression Dongwoo is throwing at him, because Woohyun has always tried to make it known to everyone that he was straight, and that no, he wasn’t available for any kind of sexual activities with any of the members.

“I don’t think…” Dongwoo says unsure, his hand on Woohyun stilling. “Are you even ready for this? It’s not that easy.”

For someone who is supposed to be straight, Woohyun exactly isn’t that innocent. Being surrounded by his wild bandmates who never hesitated to share their insights, had exposed Woohyun to knowledge about all kinds of pleasuring. And if Woohyun had been as honest to the others, they would know how he sticks a vibrator up his ass occasionally imagining a faceless man fucking him.

Okay, so that wasn’t very straight. And there wasn’t any need to pretend anymore.

Woohyun brings the fingers of Dongwoo’s right hand in his mouth, sucking the digits, coating them with his saliva. “I am sure I can take it.” He says, while peering at the older man with his hooded eyes.

Dongwoo’s mouth is wide open in shock, but Woohyun can’t wait for him and grinds himself over the man, absolutely loving the reaction.

Dongwoo’s hands hold his waist tightly, making him stop, and there’s a resolve in his eyes, which doesn’t reveal much, but brings much thrill to Woohyun.

The older man licks his lips, eyeing Woohyun in hunger. “I get to have a go at you before Sunggyu hyung? He is going to get mad.” Dongwoo starts laughing suddenly.

Sunggyu wants to be with him? The revelation makes Woohyun dizzy, but in the haze of his desire, Woohyun pushes the thought to the back of his mind. Stupid Sunggyu hadn’t even asked after his health the last time they met, Woohyun reasons, and Dongwoo here is concerned over the slightest hint of issue which could affect Woohyun. Plus Dongwoo’s lips are far better, and Dongwoo would love him a lot more.

The possessive grip on Woohyun’s waist hints that Dongwoo has no intentions of letting Woohyun slip out of his hands, and Woohyun is pleased. He knows this is a one-time thing. Dongwoo doesn’t commit to anyone, and Woohyun is in it for the pleasure part too. There’s a lot to be thought about, but honestly? Fuck all that now. All he wants is to have Dongwoo inside him, and he conveys that by latching his lips over the other’s, kissing him fervently.

The temperature inside the car goes higher as they kiss and suck and lick, at all accessible places.

“Strip for me.” Dongwoo says, pushing back Woohyun gently after a while.

Dongwoo’s lips are red due to their desperate melding with Woohyun’s, and there’s a shine to them from their saliva.

Woohyun is burning hot as he gets off Dongwoo, sitting next to him, and taking off his clothes. He likes how Dongwoo’s eyes are entirely focused on him, and Woohyun repays him by turning in his direction completely, exposing himself as much as he can. He doesn’t do a show of stripping because he is too horny to wait to get to the main part.

“Sunggyu hyung is going to kill me.” Dongwoo says, as he moves to take Woohyun’s left nipple in his mouth, while Woohyun’s trousers are on the ground, the younger being only in his briefs.

“Stop talking about him.” Woohyun says, annoyed.

“No really. You have to save me when he comes to know of this.” Dongwoo moves up and licks a long stripe of Woohyun’s jaw, diving into kissing Woohyun’s neck, while his hands occupy themselves pinching Woohyun’s nipples.

Woohyun unzips Dongwoo’s trousers and digs into his briefs to caress the hardening member. “You talk too much,” He says.

“Well, we can move faster if you want.” Dongwoo says. “Are you sure you want it like this? I mean” He looks down at Woohyun’s erection, and licks his lips. “I want to taste Woohyunie.”

Woohyun knows he is big. Every woman he’s been with has been pleasantly surprised with his size, and he was expecting to be asked to top, but a request to give a blowjob? There is no reason to decline it. He smiles. “Sure, but later.”

They both know they don’t have time. The others would be resting in the building. The managers wouldn’t bother to look for them for at least some more time, but the time isn’t ample enough.

So they are soon at each other, all a mess.

Woohyun likes being touched by Dongwoo.

The older pulls out lube and a condom from somewhere in the car, and Woohyun isn’t even surprised. He is just begging and all stretched out, waiting to be filled as Dongwoo is three fingers deep inside him, torturing him by not giving him the real deal.

However, the older has a soft spot for him, and Woohyun is soon riding him, having the best sex of his life, as Dongwoo snaps his hips up, his grunts wild and sexy.

Dongwoo has too much energy and too much care, and the combination of the two makes Woohyun almost combust, but he manages to ground himself, and rocks over the older.

They both pant while coming down from the high and kiss for the last time as they separate.

Later, Dongwoo in the night, on Woohyun’s bed, at Woohyun’s place, takes him into his mouth, and makes him scream out from pleasure.

He teaches Woohyun quite a few things and also fucks Woohyun again, blindfolded, from behind him.

Dongwoo leaves with Sungyeol who comes to pick him up, all dressed up as if headed for some party. Those two share a kiss at the door, and the sight doesn’t affect Woohyun at all.

Dongwoo is one hell of a sexy beast though, Woohyun has to admit.

Despite knowing Dongwoo’s apprehensions on sharing what happened between them with Sunggyu, the first thing Woohyun does after Dongwoo leaves is to text Sunggyu in detail about how Dongwoo had dominated him for the entire day.

The story of Sunggyu being interested in him feels odd, but nevertheless, for some reason, it makes his heart go crazy.

If it is false, Sunggyu would simply write a reply calling him disgusting for sharing the details with him and threaten to punish him or something. But if it is true… Woohyun hasn’t thought of the consequences. Surely, the oldest wouldn’t kill Dongwoo right?

There is no reply to his message even after the read receipt appears.

 

*

 

Woohyun has thought about it a lot since then. It isn’t something always on his mind, but there are occasions when his mind goes to the gutter.

Dongwoo is around him a lot, more often than before, and the thing about Dongwoo is, he isn’t really shy of skinship. It wouldn’t even mean much to the older, but it leaves Woohyun all frustrated.

All the more frustration is from the images of Dongwoo being replaced by Sunggyu in his mind, but with time, the images morph into those of him fucking Sunggyu, and then he declares himself to be a lost cause. The older hasn’t even bothered replying to his message despite being active in their group chat, and with every passing day, the feeling of dread and shame equally increases.

Woohyun considers opting out of meeting Sunggyu the next time the older is on his vacation from the army, and he does that.

But evening arrives, and he receives a photo message from Dongwoo which shows Dongwoo spooning a naked, asleep Sunggyu on some hotel’s bed.

“ _Hyung is so cute~_ ” is the text accompanying it.

Woohyun’s first reaction is in the form of unexplained rage. The anger is definitely not regarding invasion of Sunggyu’s privacy because the concept of privacy is almost non-existent among the Infinite members to the extent that no one cares and Woohyun’s phone itself has nudes of all the members in their wasted states. But with that, there isn’t any explanation for his anger, yet Woohyun feels wronged and is half way into typing a few choice words to Dongwoo when another message appears in their chat.

“ _Oops sorry! Meant to send it to Gyu hyung ehehe ^^;_ ” is the next message and Woohyun is seething.

Dongwoo answers his call on the third try, and fumbles to explain how Sunggyu was quite angry that Woohyun hadn’t come to meet him and that Dongwoo had suggested a method to take out his frustration, and Sunggyu had let him fuck him. Dongwoo couldn’t let go a chance at having sex with an angry Sunggyu. It was hot, in his words.

Woohyun spends the next half an hour cursing everyone, and the minutes after that, jerking off to the image of a naked Sunggyu lying under him in his mind.

The doorbell rings sometime after that, and an hour later, Woohyun is still tied to the bedpost, no piece of clothing covering his nudity, with his legs opened wide and under him a still raging and very much clothed Sunggyu, eating him up.

Woohyun is tired but there is nowhere else he wants to be at the moment. The anger in the man under him had led to a few minor bruises on Woohyun’s body but he likes it and he may have purposefully egged on the other man more, letting out a few details about precisely how better Dongwoo is at things.

The lie doesn’t hold for long because when Sunggyu finally fucks him after just teasing him for a whole hour, the older is serious and equally horny, and the response is in the form of Woohyun begging for more.

The expression on Sunggyu is too smug when Woohyun cries out his name in pleasure from the orgasm and so Woohyun delivers a payback by ripping off the shirt tying him to the bedpost and surprising the older with a kiss out of nowhere.

Okay, that isn’t exactly a payback, but Woohyun has his entire weight on the older, as he straddles over him, and fucks his mouth with his tongue. Sunggyu doesn’t like kissing with random fucks, Woohyun knows it very well from their dressing room talks, and with that thought, he kisses him more.

The other isn’t exactly passive under him, but Woohyun is allowed to take the lead, as Sunggyu concentrates more on letting his hands loose, all over Woohyun.

It brings him to the realization of his stark nakedness and of the clothes still covering the other man, and so Woohyun pulls away from Sunggyu’s mouth and begins stripping off the man under him. The hunger in his eyes has to be obvious to the older man; it wouldn’t be a lie to say Woohyun has been waiting for quite a long time to properly have a look at Sunggyu.

There’s nothing new, nothing is hidden between the members, but that doesn’t stop Woohyun from letting out a hum of appreciation when Sunggyu finally slips out the briefs, exposing himself completely.

From then on, it is a mess- Woohyun on the bed, as Sunggyu is again over him, dead set on making him lose his mind. In the back of his mind, Woohyun wonders why the night is spent like that, with Sunggyu doing his best to make Woohyun feel things. Maybe it is a kink, but Woohyun has other thoughts.

There are two differences from their first round. This time Sunggyu is bare too, and that makes things a thousand times better and Woohyun can’t have enough of feeling him. The second difference is how Sunggyu on his own, moves forward to capture Woohyun’s lips, and doesn’t let go of him until they climax. There is something weird about how the older pulls out of him carefully, and when Woohyun tries hard to open his eyes while coming down from his high, it comes to his notice, how Sunggyu is checking his thighs for bruises, eyebrows meeting in worry.

When later in the night, Woohyun is lying down on one side of his bed, after Sunggyu had cleaned him up, carrying Woohyun all the way, clothing him, and giving him a goodnight kiss, Woohyun decides it was wrong for him to think that Sunggyu doesn’t care. Of course, Sunggyu cares, has always cared, more than required. The thought changes the blush on his face to a smile, and he sits up, looking at the man next to him who is staring at the ceiling while lying down, eyes open.

“Do you need something?” Sunggyu asks. “Should I sleep on the couch?” He adds as an afterthought.

Woohyun starts with joking that he would make Sunggyu sleep on the floor, and they move on to talk about their daily lives, telling how much they missed each other without saying it directly.

When exhaustion catches up to him, Woohyun thinks lying down on the bed isn’t a bad idea, and declares he is going to sleep.

This time, it is Sunggyu sitting up, leaning over him. The older lays the palm of his hand over Woohyun’s, clasping Woohyun’s hand as if conveying something. His eyes show a mixture of emotions as he leans down and places his lips over Woohyun’s for the last time for the night.

There will be no Sunggyu around him tomorrow and for the days after that, Woohyun realizes when they separate.

 

*

 

Luckily, there are several holidays in the following few months when Sunggyu is allowed to go visit his family and friends. Woohyun doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that Sunggyu makes time for him every holiday.

Last time they had properly met was fifteen days ago, when Woohyun had spent the night at Sunggyu’s place. Tomorrow, they will be meeting at Sunggyu’s place again. So far they have slept together five times, and it’s not like they have fucked every time they met and Woohyun realizes they have met more times than he would have ever expected in the short span.

Somehow, today Dongwoo has invaded his apartment. Woohyun has plans with his friends, but since Dongwoo has made himself home, he is forced to cancel his plans. They drink together for some time, and when Woohyun is being lifted up and carried to the bed, he doesn’t even protest.

Nor does he protest when his shirt is ripped apart and there is a tongue swiping his nipple. Staying away from Sunggyu for a long time has made Woohyun sexually frustrated, and even though it feels totally wrong to let Dongwoo touch him, his drunk mind forgets quickly and confuses it as Sunggyu touching him and he smiles.

But when there are lips over his own, it occurs to him what is going on and he pushes Dongwoo away.

The older is more drunk compared to him, and simply sways on the bed.

Then Woohyun’s phone starts ringing and he answers it without thinking. Things go horrendously wrong because it turns out to be a video call and one look at Sunggyu’s face makes Woohyun realize that Sunggyu has seen Dongwoo, on Woohyun’s bed. It doesn’t help that Dongwoo has crawled back to Woohyun and is backhugging him, all this while Woohyun’s upper body is bare, and so Woohyun waits for Sunggyu to react.

There is only a sigh in response. Sunggyu is supposedly in his bunker alone, and he looks away from the phone.

“Why did you call? Is something the matter?” Woohyun asks.

Sunggyu turns his attention back on him and Woohyun lays Dongwoo down on the bed and goes to lean by the headboard himself.

He tries to sober up and pinches his thigh to come to senses.

“Nothing” Sunggyu replies. “Just wanted to check up on you since I am free.” He looks down. “Have fun.”

That seems like a parting statement, and Woohyun doesn’t want the call to end yet. “You look nice.” He comments.

The compliment silences Sunggyu for a minute and he is playing with the hem of his shirt cutely. The older is in casual clothes and looks quite tired but also very much huggable.

10/10 Woohyun would fuck. He wants to be beside Sunggyu and hold him in his arms and kiss him and make him blush with compliments and care, but they are meeting tomorrow and Woohyun finds it difficult to wait until then. “Hyung” He calls for Sunggyu’s attention.

Casual conversation starts from there and they move to flirting after some time. Sunggyu takes off his shirt when Woohyun insists “so that they match” and Woohyun smiles in disbelief when Dongwoo sits up and comes towards him, pretty sober compared to before.

Sunggyu’s gaze flickers away at that and Woohyun desperately wants to be next to him and beg him to not look away from him.

“Gyu hyung do you want a show?” Dongwoo asks, and before the other two can process what he means by that, Dongwoo’s hands slip into Woohyun’s shorts and grab his member.

The moan that escapes him makes Woohyun feel not only embarrassed but also guilty. But Sunggyu is looking at him now with his eyes clouded with lust and Woohyun thinks maybe he could use the situation to his advantage.

He lets Dongwoo work on him while staring at Sunggyu. The oldest leans back on his own bed, and doesn’t move his gaze away.

After a while, Dongwoo decides a handjob is too simple for his tastes and pulls down Woohyun’s shorts.

The video call ends there and Woohyun is sure he has not ended it by mistake so it has to be on Sunggyu’s side. Woohyun is disappointed and conveys the same to Dongwoo through a glare.

“What? You don’t want…?” Dongwoo asks.

Woohyun fumbles with an answer, but ultimately settles with one. “I want Sunggyu.”

“But he is not here.” Dongwoo states the obvious.

“And you are.” Woohyun replies.

Dongwoo closes the gap between them and leans to kiss Woohyun, but Woohyun stops his movement. “No kissing.”

“You can pretend I am him.” Dongwoo suggests.

“You know what you are getting into.” Woohyun says.

“I just want to have fun.” Dongwoo shrugs, the corner of his mouth going upwards as he realizes Woohyun is giving it a thought.

“No kissing and you have just five minutes” Woohyun says and lets Dongwoo sink in between his legs.

By the time Sunggyu answers the call again, Dongwoo is already sucking on Woohyun, and Woohyun barely manages to speak.

Only the crown of Dongwoo’s head is visible to Sunggyu, but Woohyun can gauge how Sunggyu is not impressed by what he sees.

Woohyun runs his free hand over Dongwoo’s hair and shoots a sultry stare at Sunggyu. “I heard you kissed Haneul hyung the other day.” He accuses the other man.

“Oh… I was just drunk.” Sunggyu looks away guiltily.

“Look at me.” Woohyun commands in reply, pulling Dongwoo away from him. He moves a bit forward and palms Dongwoo’s groin. “Touch yourself.” He says to Sunggyu on the screen.

Sunggyu looks fidgety but Woohyun breaks attention from him to pleasure Dongwoo and only when Dongwoo comes, Woohyun turns his attention back on the screen.

Thankfully the call is still on, but Sunggyu is packing his bag with his phone to the side and Woohyun doesn’t know how to feel. He had hoped for Sunggyu to enjoy it too, but then he realizes that shit, Sunggyu is serious. And with that, slowly but clearly, his own feelings also come to his understanding- why he had tried to push Dongwoo away before, why he had wanted to go to Sunggyu. It isn’t just about pleasure anymore.

But before he could even open his mouth to address anyone, Dongwoo’s mouth is on him again, and it feels so good that Woohyun can’t find it in him to cast him away. Woohyun is already at the edge and when Sunggyu notices what is going on, the older moves, probably to end the call again. So Woohyun pleads.

He pleads Sunggyu to not end the call, to wait for just a minute until Woohyun will be all available only for him. Woohyun is almost crying, and there is no way he can come off more desperate.

It is a miracle Sunggyu stays connected though Woohyun is extremely embarrassed when he comes, shrieking out Sunggyu’s name.

Asking Dongwoo to sleep on the bed, Woohyun goes to the bathroom and locks himself in.

 

*

 

The next day, Woohyun is at Sunggyu’s place. The older doesn’t comment anything when Woohyun latches on to him right as he enters the house. There is not even a single major change in Sunggyu’s expression until Woohyun is deep inside him, reminding him of their phone sex the night before.

After locking himself in the bathroom yesterday, Woohyun had led the older to orgasm by ordering him to pleasure himself. Sunggyu had been a bit reluctant at first, probably still upset about Woohyun being with Dongwoo but Woohyun had worked on that and had reduced Sunggyu to a moaning mess just by his words alone.

Now, he whispers in Sunggyu’s ears how he had imagined Sunggyu in Dongwoo’s place the entire time, and Sunggyu growls and kisses him to shut him up.

 

*

 

They go on several dates after that, and if Woohyun has never considered Sunggyu as a potential partner before, now he is too observant about small things. The signs have been there all along- how Sunggyu has always been extra soft and lenient towards him out of everyone else, how he would care for him more than anyone else did.

It feels stupid now because Woohyun has also always felt similarly but he had thought he was always secondary in Sunggyu’s life and that there was no way Sunggyu would even consider him for a romantic relationship.

But now the feeling is mutual and Woohyun cannot mistake the feeling of happiness when around the older. He wants to stay by his side as long as he can.

One particular night, Woohyun is lying on his side of the bed at his place, exhausted after sex. They are meeting after a whole two months and Sunggyu has been particularly clingy and also rough. Woohyun had considered asking the older to slow down but when Sunggyu had taken him as if his life depended on it, Woohyun was not at all coherent.

Woohyun had let the older finger him and fuck him, while being gagged and cuffed himself, so it was safe to say Woohyun was also willing to submit to whatever Sunggyu wanted from him.

So when Sunggyu cleans him up, clothes his upper body with a shirt, and tucks him into the bed like a routine, Woohyun feels content. But he also wants to tease Sunggyu for making him suffer. His back is going to hurt tomorrow. Even though it isn’t Sunggyu’s fault, Woohyun teases him nevertheless.

Seeing Sunggyu with a flushed face is an adorable sight after all.

“I met Dongwoo hyung two days ago.” Woohyun starts. “He is still as sexy as ever. We were at the hotel and-”

Sunggyu makes a sad face, and withdraws. “I don’t want to listen.”

The next moment, there are hands pulling Sunggyu down. Woohyun is shifting a bit to adjust the other right over him, trapping him in between his thighs.

The older is confused and tries to move but he can’t easily escape though as Woohyun locks his legs around Sunggyu and uses those seconds of confusion to speak. “Dongwoo hyung has nice lips.” Woohyun says.

Sunggyu looks at him exasperatedly, as if he can’t believe Woohyun still wants to talk about Dongwoo. “I know.” He replies, trying to sit up.

This time, Woohyun allows him to escape, and watches with a lazy gaze, how Sunggyu gets up from the bed and tries to find his jeans. “Where are you going?” Woohyun drawls out, yawning.

Sunggyu makes a movement to point at the clock, indicating it is late.

When the older is about to slip into his jeans, Woohyun says, “Are you going back to a hotel? To Dongwoo hyung?”

“What?” Sunggyu asks confused.

“He sent me a photo accidentally months ago.” Woohyun takes out his phone and shows the photo of the two of them naked.

Sunggyu flushes and looks away. “That was a long time ago. We are purely friends now.”

Woohyun is pleased. Even though he doesn’t doubt Sunggyu, it had been hard to believe Dongwoo had stayed away from Sunggyu when it had been hard enough for Woohyun to reject Dongwoo’s advances too. “So I am the only one?” Woohyun asks.

When Sunggyu nods, Woohyun doesn’t wait for any more confirmation and jumps out of the bed.

Sunggyu’s hold on the jeans in his hand falters and it falls to the ground as Woohyun pushes him to the wall, kissing him. Their fingers intertwine at the sides as Woohyun plays with Sunggyu's tongue, and when Sunggyu licks his lips once Woohyun withdraws for a break, it ends up attracting Woohyun more and he is kissing the older man passionately once again.

Woohyun moves to litter Sunggyu's jaw with kisses while simultaneously palming Sunggyu’s crotch. It is seriously bizarre how worked up Sunggyu can get him with the smallest of things and Woohyun has never been this attracted to anyone before. He wants to scold Sunggyu for never telling him how he felt about him before, because they could have been together much before, and Woohyun decides that it is not too late yet, and that he will spend his time with Sunggyu from now on preciously. Though to him, even being in Sunggyu’s vicinity is precious so Woohyun doesn’t know where he is going with that thought.

Sunggyu hits him lightly to bring him back to the real world and Woohyun loses footing from the surprise, falling down to the floor, bringing Sunggyu down with him too.

They share a laugh at that. And Woohyun kisses the corner of Sunggyu’s mouth when he is laughing. He is too pretty and Woohyun lets him know that. Sunggyu responds with an endearing smile how Woohyun is too cute for his own good and how he wants to make Woohyun happy all the time.

Woohyun is reminded of their dates when they spend the time sharing sweet nothings like that, and he feels too cheerful.

But the moment is lost when his phone rings.

Woohyun groans but nevertheless goes to fetch the phone. It is Dongwoo. He cancels the call, and goes to sit on Sunggyu’s lap; the older is still on the floor.

Sunggyu is smiling cutely, and Woohyun is about to break his streak of not confessing love to anyone.

But he is scared. There is still a doubt in his mind. What if he likes Sunggyu only because of their sexual compatibility? He doesn’t want to breakup with Sunggyu later. That would make the older man upset, and Woohyun definitely doesn’t want that. And what if Sunggyu doesn’t like him that way? Everything the older does suggests that he is painfully in love with Woohyun, but truthfully Sunggyu has been like that to him all the years Woohyun has known him minus the physical intimacy, so that isn’t much of an assurance.

Sunggyu caresses his cheek and frowns a bit. “What is the matter Woohyun ah?”

Sunggyu’s shoulder is inviting and Woohyun buries his face into it.

The older strokes his head and there’s a fluttery feeling in Woohyun’s stomach. He has to confess his feelings, or he won’t be able to let Sunggyu leave for the military again.

“Who called you? You should answer their call.” Sunggyu says, patting Woohyun’s head.

“Dongwoo hyung” Woohyun says.

“Oh”

“About that” Woohyun rubs his thumb below Sunggyu’s lips. “Dongwoo hyung’s lips are beautiful.” He says. He knows he’s being a scaredy cat, and a total moron, but this is the only way he can confess and he hopes Sunggyu understands. If the older accepts his confession, then good, and if he doesn’t, then Woohyun hopes Sunggyu just lets him walk out pretending the confession never happened.

Sunggyu shifts a bit, as if wanting to escape, but Woohyun locks him in place.

“Not just that” Sunggyu’s hands are trembling when Woohyun holds them. “His hands are so soft and soothing” Woohyun leans in to kiss Sunggyu’s neck and continues. “A-and his body is beautiful”

The atmosphere turns weird.

Woohyun had hoped Sunggyu would understand that Woohyun is in fact talking about Sunggyu and not Dongwoo, but with the way Sunggyu behaves as if he wants to run away, Woohyun knows his awful plan is failing miserably. But he still doesn’t have the strength to confess directly. Woohyun has never had to chase anyone all his life and it feels cowardly, but he tries to think of another way to convey his feelings.

Though when Sunggyu looks at him as if Woohyun has spoiled his night, Woohyun feels like shit. Woohyun has had numerous dumb moments in his life, but this one tops the list so far. It feels irredeemable and Woohyun is panicking so much that not even his idol training prepares him for the state of mess his mind slips into. “I will just show you” Woohyun says hastily, and creating some distance between them, he leans down a bit and captures Sunggyu’s left nipple in his mouth.

With time, Woohyun has learnt what Sunggyu is sensitive to, and at this moment, he wants to make things right. The confession can go fuck itself, he just wants to make Sunggyu forget about whatever Woohyun said before. He wants to make him happy.

And so the nipple is in Woohyun’s mouth as he licks it like a treat. Sunggyu’s chest had always been too cosy for Woohyun, which is why Woohyun had used it as his pillow for a long time during their debut days. He knows his way around it, and when Sunggyu moans loudly after Woohyun pinches the other bud with his fingers, he knows Sunggyu is aroused. The erection poking at him from below is more proof, and Woohyun grinds over it. They are separated only by their thin underwear and so the friction created is delicious.

The air becomes hot instantly as Sunggyu is responding with little caresses and encouraging sounds, and Woohyun stops labelling himself as the world’s biggest asshole in his mind. He loses it when Sunggyu’s hands caress his back, and pull him closer. Sunggyu’s touches are so erotic, Woohyun wants to memorize them. When Sunggyu bends forward, softly dragging his nose across Woohyun’s neck, subsequently trapping the skin with his lips, Woohyun shivers. When Sunggyu mouths “pretty” at his ear, a whimper escapes Woohyun’s throat; he has never been this needy with anyone. All the worries in his mind evaporate when Sunggyu chuckles at Woohyun’s reactions to him, but it also makes Woohyun flabbergasted and he wants to render Sunggyu equally speechless.

All it takes for Woohyun to recover from his vulnerable state is the time when Sunggyu adjusts their position. A smirk gathers on Woohyun’s face as he withdraws and grabs Sunggyu’s moobs with his hands, fondling them. “Pretty” He says, but when he notices the look on Sunggyu’s face, Woohyun knows he should run for his life.

In haste, Woohyun makes the mistake of running onto the bed, instead of outside the bedroom, and soon he finds himself cornered by Sunggyu who eyes him with hunger. “Pretty?” Sunggyu asks. Sunggyu’s face is still flushed but he looks angry too and Woohyun is genuinely scared of what is to come next.

He sinks down on the bed, crawling back as far as he can as Sunggyu is towering over him, and hopes that whatever the older has in his mind isn’t too bad. Woohyun is more scared of turning off Sunggyu completely than anything else. Teasing has always been a constant theme between them, but now that they are exposing parts of themselves in ways they haven’t before, Woohyun hopes he didn’t go too far. Sunggyu is sensitive at times, and he is extra lenient to Woohyun with his limits, but there’s only so far Woohyun can go without seriously offending him.

When Sunggyu looks at him sighing, Woohyun looks down apologetic, and even when there are lips on his forehead, he doesn’t dare look up. “Why are you like this Woohyun ah?” Sunggyu asks.

There is a kiss on his cheek after that and Woohyun feels fluttery when Sunggyu also kisses his other cheek. He looks up apprehensively.

“You are being unfair.” Sunggyu is pouting at him. “You tease me, and when I try to return the same, you act like this. That’s cheating!”

A smile blooms on Woohyun’s face. “Because you are so easy to tease.” Woohyun says, as he goes forward and leans on Sunggyu.

“Am I?” Sunggyu doesn’t say anything more, and they rest for a while until Sunggyu’s phone beeps.

It’s Dongwoo again and Woohyun wonders if Dongwoo needs them urgently but the text just asks Sunggyu if he wants to hang out together.

Sunggyu replies in the negative, and Woohyun is again reminded of Sunggyu’s photo with Dongwoo.

“Hyung” Woohyun feels shitty for being jealous, but Sunggyu should understand right? After all, the older had been jealous too the last time Woohyun had been with Dongwoo. So he gathers courage and says, “Don’t go to Dongwoo from now on.”

“Huh? What?” Sunggyu looks confused.

“I mean you can hang out with him, but please don’t… like this… uh just forget what I said I am not in my right min-”

“Oh you don’t want me to be intimate with him?” Sunggyu wrinkles his nose. “I already told you before right that I am just friends with him?”

Woohyun nods, feeling like a loser again.

“Dongwoo is really special to you huh?” Sunggyu says, after some moments of silence.

Woohyun is confused now, but nods. Dongwoo is one of Woohyun’s closest friends after all. The older is his bandmate and a partner for life just like the other members. And Woohyun is also thankful to the older because Woohyun wouldn’t have realized Sunggyu cared for him otherwise. Dongwoo is the reason why things turned out like this, and Woohyun is incredibly grateful.

“Uh… um…” Sunggyu scratches the back of his head. “I am sorry about that day. I didn’t know you were serious about your relationship with Dongwoo. I will stay away from him… and you.” Sunggyu is trying to get up.

Woohyun looks at Sunggyu as if the older has grown another head, and pulls him back. “What the fuck?” He looks at Sunggyu pissed. In the back of his mind, Woohyun knows he has no right to be angry. After all, Woohyun had been the one to use Dongwoo as a tool for his confession indirectly. And it is understandable for Sunggyu to be confused. But they have spent days and nights together, as a couple, on dates, fucking each other, smothering each other with love, and that Sunggyu is so easily giving up on that irks him. Woohyun wants Sunggyu to love him. He wants Sunggyu to need him and ache for him, just like Woohyun feels for him. Is the feeling not mutual after all? Woohyun’s heart is shattering, but the rational part of his mind knows this is a result of a miscommunication and he has to sort it out soon. He is just disappointed Sunggyu doesn’t want to fight for him, though that kind of speaks about Sunggyu’s maturity.

The look of hurt on Sunggyu’s face pains Woohyun, but less than his next statement. “I think this was all a mistake, Woohyun. You should have never come to me in the first place when your heart lies somewhere else. I was just selfish and foolish enough to not quit sooner. I have failed, but” Sunggyu looks at Woohyun, with resentment in his eyes. “You should have never led me on either. Why did you never let me go whenever I tried to?”

The opportunity to respond to Sunggyu’s ridiculous conclusion is taken away from Woohyun though as the doorbell rings the next second.

Woohyun lets out a dramatic sigh and goes to the door, not bothering to dress up decently. It has to be one of his friends anyway. To his surprise, it is Dongwoo. Woohyun feels like kicking out Dongwoo, because the plan initially had been to spend the entire night with Sunggyu. Woohyun is also pissed off because Dongwoo has been interrupting them a lot, knowingly and unknowingly. Now is a crucial time and Dongwoo’s presence would unnecessarily complicate things.

But all of that anger evaporates when Dongwoo beams at him. It’s hard to be angry at Dongwoo of all people.

“Why are you here?” Woohyun asks as Dongwoo enters inside and smacks him on the butt. Woohyun is sore, and yelps at the slap, and Dongwoo laughs loud with a knowing look. Woohyun wonders if he should tell the older already how things between him and Sunggyu are getting serious and that Dongwoo should stay away from them for a while. But when he opens his mouth to speak, no words come out because he doesn’t know what to say. Should he say he loves Sunggyu? Is he completely sure about that? He hasn’t even confessed yet.

When Woohyun is lost in his thoughts, Dongwoo closes the door behind him and pulls him by his wrist, trapping him against the wall.

Woohyun looks straight at him with confusion, and Dongwoo responds with a peck on his lips and hands settling firmly on his waist. Woohyun blushes. Dongwoo is too hot, and he still affects Woohyun, but Woohyun also doesn’t want to be involved with him like that anymore. He yearns to be touched by Sunggyu alone, and his eyes search around the room behind Dongwoo. Where is Sunggyu? Is he still in the bedroom?

“I missed you” Dongwoo says. He kisses Woohyun a bit roughly this time, and Woohyun places his hands on Dongwoo’s chest, to stop him, which is frankly a feeble attempt. His is still thinking about Sunggyu, though the kiss manages to distract him slightly.

“I missed you too.” Woohyun replies. It’s the truth. They haven’t met in a long time. “But” He continues with the intent of making his stand on their relationship clear. But that’s when Sunggyu steps out of the bedroom and the smile on Sunggyu’s face falters once he notices them.

Woohyun is tongue tied and freezes because he doesn’t know what to say to whom and in which order. “Hyung.” is all what comes out of his mouth. He is looking at Sunggyu, wanting him to come to him.

But Dongwoo is kissing him again with fervour. Desire fills Woohyun for a second as he remembers vaguely how Dongwoo had taken him roughly months ago. The older man lifts him up and Woohyun wraps his legs around him instinctively. His legs are bare and Dongwoo is holding him under his butt. The friction makes Woohyun’s briefs slip slightly and then Dongwoo is grabbing his bare ass.

Woohyun loses the little coherence he has as Dongwoo gropes him hard, but he is reminded of Sunggyu then, and tries to open his mouth to tell Dongwoo to stop. No, he doesn’t want this.

Before he can actually ask Dongwoo to stop though, Sunggyu fully comes into his view, closer than before. Sunggyu is fully clothed, his expression shows nothing but disappointment and he doesn’t spare another look in their direction, heading to the door immediately.

Woohyun wants to tell him to wait, but Dongwoo is grinding against him, and Woohyun loses his mind.

The following events are all blurry in his hazy desire-filled mind and he needs some space to process it, but what he remembers is moaning for Sunggyu desperately, begging him to stay back.

Now, Dongwoo is on the bed, sitting leaning on the headboard, with Woohyun in his lap, and no they aren’t doing anything indecent.

Sunggyu had left without looking back once, and Dongwoo had barely acknowledged Sunggyu, instead continuing to pleasure Woohyun.

Only when they were on the bed did Woohyun manage to make Dongwoo stop and tell him that he didn’t want to do it. He is ashamed of crying, more so because he made Dongwoo tear up too, making the older feel as if he had forced himself on Woohyun. Woohyun assures Dongwoo he isn’t upset with him, while feeling miserable inside at the feeling of losing Sunggyu.

Now Dongwoo is still apologizing to him and Woohyun is still upset.

“Talk to him” Dongwoo says from behind him, and suddenly Dongwoo’s phone is in front of him, Sunggyu’s face showing on the screen.

Trying to hide his shock turns out to be unsuccessful, so Woohyun settles for just staring at the screen as the video call stays connected.

Sunggyu looks angry and Woohyun wants to hide.

“Why did you call me Dongwoo?” Sunggyu asks, not looking at the screen anymore. He seems to be in his car somewhere near Woohyun’s apartment.

“Woohyunie was crying because you left.” Dongwoo replies.

“I wasn’t crying!” Woohyun exclaims, but hides his face nevertheless.

“So come back?” Dongwoo adds to his previous statement.

“Why should I?” Sunggyu asks.

Woohyun peeks through his fingers. Sunggyu is leaning on the window of his car, as the cars on the road zoom past his.

“If you don’t come back within the next ten minutes” Dongwoo answers, pulling back Woohyun tight to his chest. “I am going to fuck him”

The call ends after that, and Woohyun looks back at Dongwoo, who is smiling mischievously at him.

“He’ll be here in five minutes. Do you want to bet?” Dongwoo says.

 

*

 

The doorbell rings after nine minutes and Woohyun opens the door, letting Sunggyu inside.

Dongwoo is at the door about to leave, and Woohyun realizes that even though Dongwoo has caused him trouble, he is also the reason why Woohyun understands himself and his feelings better now.

So he wants to thank him and calls out his name.

When Dongwoo looks back, his eyes flicker towards Sunggyu; Woohyun notices that.

And so when Woohyun follows his gaze, he realizes that Sunggyu is trying to avoid their eyes, being as small as possible. Sunggyu still looks cross and yes, Woohyun will work on that, apologize to him, but then Dongwoo intrudes, destroying his plan, once again.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Dongwoo asks, going to Sunggyu.

“Yes, I am fine.” Sunggyu replies.

Woohyun can feel the awkwardness in the air. Sunggyu just wants to escape or maybe he wants Dongwoo to leave soon, but the other doesn’t get it. Dongwoo instead moves closer to Sunggyu, and makes him sit on the couch, sitting down next to him.

Woohyun wants to bang his head somewhere, but Dongwoo looks sympathetically at them as if he sincerely wants to understand.

“Can I be of any help?” Dongwoo asks the two of them.

“No, you should just leave now hyung.” Woohyun proclaims quite straightforwardly.

“But I think I can help actually.” Dongwoo says and then his hand is on Sunggyu’s thigh, stroking it. “You know Woohyun ah, I know Sunggyu hyung very well.” He stresses.

Next to him, Sunggyu is shivering under his touch, looking away from the both of them, and then when Dongwoo’s hand moves up to palm Sunggyu’s crotch, a whimper escapes Sunggyu’s mouth.

Woohyun can’t help but drool at the sight of Sunggyu being so… so hot and submissive. Dongwoo certainly knows how to push Sunggyu and there is envy building in Woohyun, as he just stares at Sunggyu, who lets Dongwoo touch him.

Woohyun is also raging equally. He remembers telling Sunggyu to avoid Dongwoo and not even an hour has passed since then. Yet the older is enjoying the attention, right in front of him. Woohyun can’t complain, he had let Dongwoo touch him, ravage him, so he realizes his hypocrisy, but obviously, it is hard to avoid Dongwoo from affecting you.

Jang Dongwoo is a sex god.

And Woohyun has to do something, anything, if he wants to avoid having to see Sunggyu get fucked by Dongwoo right in front of him. That would be indeed hot and Woohyun is getting hard at the mere thought of it, but Woohyun wants to be the one doing the fucking. He wants Sunggyu to himself. No sharing.

When a moan escapes Sunggyu’s mouth, Woohyun is alert, and realizes Sunggyu is looking straight at him.

Sunggyu’s eyes are lidded with lust, and Dongwoo is still palming him, while his mouth is on the older’s neck.

Sunggyu has indeed returned for Woohyun, Woohyun knows it very well, but now he also has to win Sunggyu back. It’s not like Dongwoo affects Sunggyu so much that he can’t say no. Sunggyu is fully co-operating with Dongwoo’s plans. Woohyun has to be clear and sincere about his true feelings. No wavering. Not if he expects reciprocal of his feelings. He needs to act and whatever Sunggyu decides, he will readily accept it.

When Dongwoo lifts Sunggyu up and makes him sit on his lap while facing the front, Woohyun takes his chance.

Sunggyu is leaning back on Dongwoo, as the younger of the two guides the older’s butt to rub over his clothed crotch in an obscene manner.

Woohyun gulps as he walks towards the pair and meets Sunggyu’s eyes. The older has a hard time matching his gaze and looks embarrassed but he also looks pleased and kind of relieved at Woohyun’s presence and that gives Woohyun the necessary boost.

He kneels down and nuzzles his face onto Sunggyu’s lap.

“Woohyunie oh” Dongwoo says upon noticing him, but doesn’t comment further, instead slipping his hands under Sunggyu’s t-shirt and pinching his nipples.

Woohyun looks up and moves back slightly, spreading apart their thighs and seating himself in between. He grabs Sunggyu’s thighs possessively, hard enough that Sunggyu has his confused gaze focused only on him. Good.

He spends a few seconds observing Sunggyu. The sight is too hard to resist. Sunggyu is clothed, but spread open, as two pairs of hands work on him, each with sinful intentions.

Woohyun refocuses his gaze below, caressing Sunggyu’s thighs with his palms. Sunggyu’s shirt which was already riding up due to Dongwoo’s wandering hands, now falls back down. Woohyun’s gaze ventures upwards again. Dongwoo is pulling down the shirt slightly on one side and sucking Sunggyu’s exposed shoulder. A gulp passes down Woohyun’s throat when he notices Sunggyu’s closed eyelids, and how the eldest is leaning back on Dongwoo now. When a moan slips out of Sunggyu’s throat, Woohyun gathers himself and snaps out of his daze. He unzips Sunggyu’s jeans and pulls Sunggyu’s lower clothes as low as possible until he finally has access to his wet cock. Not giving Dongwoo a chance to touch it, Woohyun bends forward and takes it in his mouth, satisfied with the feeling of the member in his mouth. He moans when Sunggyu’s hands go to his hair, and pet his head lovingly.

There is a warm feeling all over his body as Sunggyu calls his name, and Woohyun takes a pause from sucking on the member and looks up at Sunggyu with the cock still in his mouth.

Sunggyu smiles at him, leans down and kisses his forehead almost impossibly. Woohyun is about to laugh, but he holds it back. Sunggyu’s shirt is riding up again as Dongwoo continues to play with his angry red buds. Woohyun decides to kiss them later, when its just the two of them. They look prettier under Woohyun’s hands anyway.

He returns to being a slut for Sunggyu’s cock; he does love sucking off the other man quite a lot, because Sunggyu’s reactions are too beautiful. Woohyun hates that he has to share it with Dongwoo, he hates he has to share how Sunggyu begs for Woohyun, so desperately. He sees it in Dongwoo’s eyes, how the older looks knowingly at the two of them, and hopes he leaves them alone after that. The hope subsides when he remembers that Dongwoo shares a history with Sunggyu which probably spans some years. Whatever physical attraction exists between Woohyun and Dongwoo, only complicates it further. Woohyun realizes they will need to have a talk about this, a proper talk.

Sunggyu comes hard in Woohyun’s mouth, with his name on his tongue, and Dongwoo excuses himself to the bathroom for a while.

When Woohyun goes to drink water, to clean his mouth of the remaining cum, Sunggyu pushes him to the wall, and kisses him hard, tongue seeking everywhere inside him.

When Sunggyu is pulling back, he looks angrily at Woohyun. “You asked me to stay away from Dongwoo, but you let him do whatever he wants with me?” Sunggyu looks more disappointed about the fact than Woohyun is.

Oh. “You could have stopped him too.” Woohyun says, slightly annoyed. “Or maybe you liked the attention.”

Sunggyu is not pleased with the answer. “Oh yes, not as much as you. He had you against the wall before. I wonder how many rounds you went with him before I arrived.”

“Could have been one round lesser if you had arrived sooner.” Woohyun lies, to egg him on more.

Sunggyu looks actually pissed off. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come at all. I am sorry for the grave mistake.” He walks to the door, straightening his t-shirt.

Woohyun blocks his escape. “Not so easily after I let you cum inside my mouth.”

Sunggyu looks at him disbelievingly. “Okay then.” He huffs. “I will return you the same favour one day. Now let me go.”

Woohyun presses him to the wall, and eyes him hungrily. “Not just one day.” He looks straight at Sunggyu’s eyes. “You will be with me every day when you are free, just like before. Not in anyone’s bed, but Nam Woohyun’s bed, with Woohyun, and no one else.”

Sunggyu looks vulnerable with his guard dropped down and Woohyun is reminded of the countless times Sunggyu has dropped his guard around him. The older trusts him too much, and the reminder of that gives Woohyun all the confidence he needs.

“I will give you whatever you want, just take it from me, please don’t go to anyone else.” Woohyun is also desperate and he doesn’t intend to hide it anymore. “And in return, I will be only yours, from now on, for as long as you want.”

The look on Sunggyu’s face is of disbelief but also partially hopeful and Woohyun is enamoured by Kim Sunggyu all over again, how he manages to stun Woohyun with the simplest display of emotions.

“ _Hyung_ ” He says, waiting for an actual response.

Sunggyu pushes him away, rather throws him away.

The feeling of rejection and betrayal is too unbearable, and there are tears slipping through Woohyun’s eyes but when he looks up, Sunggyu is crying too, hiding his face in his hands.

“Hyung” Woohyun cries.

Sunggyu peeks from behind his hands, his eyes moist and a lone tear streaming down his cheek. “Don’t joke about things like this Woohyun” He says.

“I am not joking.” Woohyun says as an automatic response because his mind is already somewhere else, cursing his bad luck.

“Then come here you fucking idiot” Sunggyu curses.

Woohyun looks at him blankly.

“I like you so much stupid.” Sunggyu says.

And then Woohyun is jumping over the other, taking care not to hurt his ribs.

Sunggyu whines still, and brings them to the couch.

Woohyun is enjoying ravishing Sunggyu’s mouth with his tongue, as he straddles the older. Five minutes have passed since then, but they still can’t get enough of each other.

And then a pair of hands are on Woohyun’s backside, grabbing his asscheeks roughly.

Woohyun leans on to Sunggyu, blushing onto his chest, hoping Sunggyu glares at Dongwoo and makes him remove his hand from over Woohyun.

Sunggyu tells Dongwoo to leave, and Dongwoo sighs in reply.

“It was me who told Woohyun about how badly you want him and this is how you treat me? Kicking me out? That’s so mean” Dongwoo’s tone is genuinely sad.

Okay, Dongwoo is kind of right, but Woohyun wants him out already, and he knows Sunggyu shares the feeling.

“One kiss?” Dongwoo requests, making a pouting face.

Sunggyu says “no”.

“Okay.” Dongwoo gives up and backs away.

 But Woohyun has a plan. “Let’s do something else instead.” He says.

And that is how Woohyun makes Sunggyu fuck him as Dongwoo watches them. Sunggyu isn’t amused with the idea, more with the idea that Dongwoo watches Woohyun being fucked. But Woohyun also hadn’t wanted Dongwoo to watch Sunggyu getting fucked by Woohyun. The expressions Sunggyu makes are only meant for Woohyun to watch and he doesn’t want to share. So Woohyun can understand why when they get closer to release, he is no longer on the bed facing Dongwoo who is sitting in front of him as Sunggyu fucks him from behind, but is instead turned around and is made to ride Sunggyu until they are both coming.

“That was hot.” Dongwoo comments, and the other two in the room blush, looking at each other with concealed smiles.

Dongwoo gets a kiss on the cheeks from the two as a parting gift and they eventually manage to convince him to leave them alone for a while. The talk can be held later.

 

*

 

Sunggyu calls him stupid several times that night and Woohyun insults him back. They bicker and tease and end up laughing at each other.

Woohyun sees tears gathering in Sunggyu’s eyes when Woohyun tells him how much he loves him, but doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he lets Sunggyu tickle him as a punishment and they kiss when the ‘punishment’ is over.

Sunggyu shares how upset he is about Woohyun letting Dongwoo see him getting fucked, but then Woohyun says Sunggyu can punish him by whipping him.

The older looks horrified at the suggestion first, but then ends up suggesting Woohyun wear a nurse outfit as a punishment.

Woohyun smacks him and tells him that would only happen if Sunggyu acts as his maid for an entire day.

That Sunggyu is even considering that renders Woohyun speechless, and then Sunggyu announces that he is just joking, all flustered.

Maybe they could try that one day after all.

 

*

 

Eventually, there ends up being a punishment though.

Out of all things Woohyun could have handled, he is handed the worst possible punishment.

Sunggyu is denying him sex.

Woohyun wants to laugh at that because it is as much of a torture for Sunggyu as it is for him, but with how the older behaves, it doesn’t seem like it.

He wants to say Sunggyu is cruel, but it is Woohyun’s loud mouth that led them to this weird outcome.

Sunggyu had only talked about his worries of them being able to manage their relationship away from each other. Woohyun would be enlisting soon and there will be a period of time where they will both be in the army. Taking leaves together would be slightly difficult then, and Sunggyu had expressed his concerns, throwing a subtle jab at the possibility of Woohyun returning to Dongwoo or finding a new lover in the military.

Of course Woohyun hadn’t liked that, and he had taken it as a challenge. Because it was equally possible for Sunggyu to get bored with Woohyun, and the two of them knew it. Of course Woohyun knew he had become quite addicted to sex, more like addicted to sex with Sunggyu in their time together, and Sunggyu was probably referring to that, so he had declared he could abstain himself from sex for a long time.

Sunggyu had the audacity to laugh at his declaration then and now Woohyun can still hear that sarcastic laughter, because Woohyun definitely regrets his statement back then. It has been a whole two months after that, and they have met three times, and it is difficult for Woohyun to keep his hands to himself.

They do play with each other, Woohyun doubts he could survive without that, but they don’t go all the way, and Woohyun can’t resist it anymore.

When Sunggyu is sitting next to him on the couch at Woohyun’s place, eating strawberries, Woohyun wants to touch Sunggyu. So he moves closer, and places a kiss on his shoulder.

The older looks at him, smiles, and ruffles Woohyun’s hair.

Woohyun feels sleepy and allows himself to fall on the older completely.

Sunggyu shifts them slightly and places Woohyun’s head on his lap, continuing to watch the variety program on the television.

Comfortable enough.

Close enough.

Woohyun places his hand next to his face, on Sunggyu’s lap.

Sunggyu doesn’t respond, but his breath hitches when Woohyun starts stroking him over the thin fabric of his nightclothes.

And then it is just a matter of time until Sunggyu is hard and Woohyun is sitting up, licking his lips, with his attention on the wet patch on Sunggyu’s trousers. He unties the lace, and gulps, noticing how hard Sunggyu is.

A whine escapes his lips because he wants to wrap his lips around the leaking member and taste Sunggyu, but obviously he isn’t allowed to do that.

Sunggyu has his jaw slack, and eyes lidded, as he stares at Woohyun with an amused but equally desperate expression.

Woohyun doesn’t understand how Sunggyu manages to be so hot, but he doesn’t want to dwell on that, because there is a lot of time available for him to do that, but time with Sunggyu is limited. So he finally gives up.

“I want you.” He admits. “And I can’t stay away anymore.”

“What if I say no?” Sunggyu says, his breathing unsteady. “Who will you go to? Sungyeol?”

“Who do you want me to go to?” Woohyun asks angrily.

Sunggyu softens at that. “Me” He answers, looking apologetic.

“What do you want me to do now?” Woohyun asks, his hand on Sunggyu’s thigh, slipping under the trouser and pulling it down as far as he can.

Sunggyu is biting his lips, but when Woohyun leans forward and sucks on his ear, he answers. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Anything?”

Sunggyu nods.

When Woohyun prepares himself, Sunggyu sits patiently waiting for him. It has occurred to Woohyun that maybe letting Sunggyu prepare him would be more enjoyable for the two of them, but he wants Sunggyu inside him quickly, and the possibility of Sunggyu wanting to tease him and make it slow was high, so he doesn’t take the risk.

When he is slick and ready enough, he returns to the couch, and rides Sunggyu like he hasn’t done that in ages. At a point of time, Woohyun knows the two of them are crying from the pleasure, and the way Sunggyu curses and moans with only his name coming out of his mouth, boosts Woohyun’s ego.

The ego crumbles when Woohyun screams out Sunggyu’s name in ecstasy, so loud that probably everyone on his floor heard it. Thankfully, the walls are somewhat soundproof and he hopes he doesn’t have to move apartments.

Sunggyu is smug when Woohyun pulls out, but Woohyun doesn’t even have the will to hit him, because Sunggyu cradles him in his arms next, and carries him to the bed.

The night is etched in Woohyun’s memory forever because Sunggyu apologizes profusely for teasing Woohyun about cheating on him. Woohyun had responded with a declaration of love. It had been the third of fourth time he declared that, but Sunggyu finally responded with the same, and even though Woohyun has known since long about Sunggyu’s love for him, he still cries.

Sunggyu is a crybaby too and the two of them end up smiling next to each other, cuddling to sleep.

 

*

 

The next time just the three of them meet is a month after that, when Sunggyu has two days off.

It is the second day of Sunggyu’s holiday, and the three have just joined for dinner, Dongwoo sitting on one side, the other two facing him.

Dongwoo doesn’t try to meddle between them again, more like he hasn’t had the opportunity to. They haven’t yet told Dongwoo about their relationship officially since they haven’t even talked about it between themselves, despite having expressed their love for each other. There is barely any time for deep talks of their relationship status in between Sunggyu’s army schedules and Woohyun’s music schedules. Though Woohyun was expecting that their parting last time was enough to convey to Dongwoo that they don’t want him to interrupt them at all, it isn’t the case. Dongwoo has been hinting sexual stuff to the two of them several times in the past months. So Woohyun isn’t surprised when Dongwoo says to Sunggyu, “So how was yesterday night? Woohyunie bottoms for you right? Don’t go too hard on him hyung.”

Sunggyu simply nods and swallows down his food.

Before Woohyun can open his mouth, something is pinching his thigh.

Okay, Sunggyu wants him to shut up. Then he will. But everything has a price.

Woohyun places his palm on Sunggyu’s thigh, and steers the conversation into a different topic.

By the end of their dinner, Woohyun’s hand has touched everywhere it should not have, and Sunggyu is evidently hard.

Woohyun is the one to make the most of the situation and since he is sitting right next to Sunggyu, he also uses the opportunities allowed to him when Dongwoo excuses himself due to a call or to order, and uses those brief intervals to whisper to and remind Sunggyu of exactly how Sunggyu moans for Woohyun when he is under him, all under his mercy. Sunggyu occasionally looks at him with a pleading look, but he is also really horny, and Woohyun does his best to push him to the edge.

They reject Dongwoo’s offer for a threesome and Woohyun books a room in the hotel.

In the elevator, Sunggyu is backhugging Woohyun, his body pressed to Woohyun.

Their positions flip when they exit the elevator, as Sunggyu goes to unlock their room door, and Woohyun hugs him from behind. Once inside the room, Woohyun takes his time in stripping the older out of his clothes, and kisses him tenderly. He can feel how Sunggyu shivers beneath his hands, aching for his touch. He prepares him but doesn’t give Sunggyu what he desperately wants.

“Woohyun please I need you” Sunggyu says after some minutes of Woohyun kissing and licking his thighs. The older sits up on the bed slightly, and starts stroking his and Woohyun’s members at the same time.

Woohyun shamelessly watches Sunggyu for a while; the view is too beautiful, and when he decides it is enough (when Sunggyu looks at him with those fierce hooded eyes), he finally fucks Sunggyu over the mattress.

The older moans louder than he did yesterday and Woohyun thinks it must be the result of the frustration building in the past hour. While yesterday was pure love making, with Woohyun taking Sunggyu slowly and nicely, tonight he simply fucks him without any restraint.

Sunggyu’s hands are clutching the sheets underneath him tight, as Woohyun drills into him from behind, his hand rubbing over the back of the other, as he reaches deep inside him, thrusting in and out, hitting all the right spots which reduce Sunggyu to a broken record, moaning random nonsense and variations of Woohyun’s name.

Sunggyu comes when Woohyun fists his cock with his calloused hands and Woohyun comes soon after, filling the older.

As a bottom, even though Sunggyu is usually bossy throughout, after the deed he is pretty shy and needy. So Woohyun lets him act as he wants to and responds accordingly. But this time, Sunggyu doesn’t move, doesn’t look up after Woohyun pulls out.

Woohyun thinks he must have been too dominating and apologizes, but after the third time he utters sorry, Sunggyu turns around and pulls him down, sealing his lips with his own.

The kiss is hot as always and Woohyun loses his mind for the duration, only being confused after they separate. “Hyung” He starts unsurely. “I am sorry. This won’t repeat-”

“No it’s alright” Sunggyu answers too quickly, his face too pink and fingers fiddling with Woohyun’s. “It’s okay once in a while”

There is something more the older wants to say but he is hesitating and Woohyun urges him to speak. “Sunggyu”

“This isn’t the appropriate moment but” Sunggyu looks up at him. “You remember you told me to only go to you and no one else? That you’ll be mine?”

Woohyun of course remembers that and becomes flustered; he was too desperate back then.

“I expect you to stand by your side of the promise.” Sunggyu says seriously.

“W-what do you mean?” Woohyun is tense. “Do you still not trust me?”

“Idiot, I am telling you to be my boyfriend.”

Woohyun is extremely happy, so happy that he finds it hard to control his emotions. He wants to be cool about it, but has to restrain himself from smiling wide like a fool. “Was the sex that good? Do you want a second round?” He regrets the words the moment he speaks them, and knows he has probably irreversibly screwed up what was supposed to be a significant moment in their lives, in his attempt to be cool.

Sunggyu doesn’t look angry though, just amused. “Was the sex good? Yes. Do I want a second round?” Woohyun is pulled down to lie over him. There is just slight space between their faces, and Sunggyu holds Woohyun by the chin to make him meet his eyes. “Depends”

Woohyun remains quiet, trying to come up with a response that will salvage the situation.

Sunggyu is in total control though, as he frees his hands, letting Woohyun fall onto him fully. Woohyun moans as his dick rubs against Sunggyu’s own, still slightly sensitive from the orgasm. Sunggyu’s fingers trace Woohyun’s spine with a soft feathery touch, inducing shivers to his body.

Those long fingers stop at the curve leading to Woohyun’s ass, and Sunggyu simply flattens his palms and places it over the mounds, squeezing them. “The second round depends on your flexibility.” Sunggyu purrs into Woohyun’s ear. “Can you bend like I did before, when I fill you up?”

Woohyun is half distressed and half aroused. He is still not over the fact that he has responded to Sunggyu’s proposal in the worst possible way, but the older is driving him crazy at the same time. “I want my boyfriend to ride me.” He says eventually.

“No way I am letting you near my ass again today.” Sunggyu says, and pushes him up and away gently.

“Where are you going?” Woohyun asks, holding him back with his arms.

“It feels sticky” Sunggyu says. “I’ll clean up a bit”

“Let’s go together.” The desperation is too strong; he is clinging to Sunggyu too hard. It occurs to Woohyun how he has always begged Sunggyu to stay back, but the reason he has to do that always is also him. Woohyun somehow manages to fuckup perfectly normal situations.

“We will take longer that way, and I don’t want to miss the movie time.” Sunggyu says, looking at the wall clock in the room and heading off to the bathroom.

Woohyun stares ahead, gloomy. Sunggyu has never rejected the offer of showering together before. Woohyun wants to curl into the sheets and disappear, but he is dirty and doesn’t want to soil the sheets more, so he just lays his palms to the side behind him and slouches back, resting his weight on his palms.

The bed dips in front of him after a while as Sunggyu returns too quickly. The older holds Woohyun’s cheeks in his hands, and pulls him, bringing him closer.

“How come you are back so quickly?” Woohyun says into his shoulder. The position is uncomfortable as he is leaning forward to rest on Sunggyu, but there are other things that affect him more.

“How can I not come back when you are looking like this? Woohyun, why? I thought you would be happy today, that you will be happy to be my boyfriend. Why are you sad, baby?” He strokes his cheek with one hand, the other threading in his hair.

“I am sorry” Woohyun says.

Sunggyu pulls back, waiting for an explanation.

 Woohyun looks at the concern in Sunggyu’s eyes and let’s himself relax a bit.

“I was indeed very happy, so happy that I could fly.” He smiles naturally, remembering Sunggyu proposing to him. “So I am sorry for not responding properly.”

“That’s okay. I know you can be stupid sometimes. I am not completely fault-free either. We all do mistakes. If you think I’ll be upset at you for that, then there was no way we could have managed to stay in Infinite for so long. We had the worst arguments once upon a time, do you remember?” Sunggyu chuckles.

Woohyun’s heart is relieved of the burden and a smirk blooms on his face. “Oh yes, we couldn’t avoid that since you were so stupid all the time.”

Sunggyu glares at him, and Woohyun bites back another teasing taunt, choosing to move forward instead and kissing the other man on his forehead. “I love you so much Sunggyu” Woohyun hugs him and surrenders to his lover.

Sunggyu does ride him after some time, Woohyun letting him control the pace, and when Sunggyu threatens to blindfold him if Woohyun doesn’t stop staring at him, Woohyun decides to be active and lets loose his hands over Sunggyu’s body. He has touched everywhere, every inch of the beautiful skin, but it still makes him hot every time. When his hand stops at Sunggyu’s heart, their eyes meet, and time stops. Sunggyu is tight around him and Woohyun gasps for movement as if he is missing oxygen in his lungs, yet Sunggyu’s eyes allure him like nothing else does, and he loses himself in the depth of those. The older is equally dazzled and they share a moment in the midst of madness. This is the Sunggyu Woohyun has shared a decade with, someone he shares his friends, work and life with. And now they share a heart. Sunggyu resumes with a frenzy like never before, his hands on Woohyun’s upper arms, digging onto the skin almost painfully. Their hips meet in a rhythm, and Woohyun takes Sunggyu’s neglected cock into his hands, pumping it as steadily as he can. Not long after, Sunggyu is coming over his abdomen, body slack from the mind blowing pleasure. Woohyun holds him from then on, taking care not to exert him more than he can take. His lover’s body has already been subjected to too much today anyway. As if reading his thoughts, Sunggyu smiles at him, mouthing “it’s okay” and leans forward as much as he can, wrapping his arms around Woohyun’s neck, letting Woohyun take care of the rest. Woohyun thrusts a few times and comes just as Sunggyu places a kiss on his lips. He moans into the kiss, and they fall back onto the bed, limbs messed up together.

The shower is hasty with both of them wanting to nap until it’s time for their indoor movie date as per their planned schedule.

Woohyun is sitting on the bed drying his hair, as Sunggyu crawls close to him, playing some game on his phone.

After a lot of begging, Woohyun is allowed to take a photo.

Woohyun doesn’t let Sunggyu see the caption he tags it with and sends the photo before the other changes his mind.

 

*

 

Dongwoo stares at his phone screen and lets out a loud laugh.

It’s a photo alright. His two bandmates are seemingly completely bare, but the photo shows only their upper bodies. The two are likely on a bed, and due to the darkness of the room where the photo is taken, Dongwoo has a hard time identifying whether the photo is monochrome or if it is the effect of the lack of light. Sunggyu is blushing, looking to the side despite having the phone camera facing him. The leader looks content but bashful. Attached behind the older is Woohyun who has his nose buried in Sunggyu’s shoulder, and arms embracing him tight back to his chest. Half of the photo is filled with Woohyun’s arms and Sunggyu’s chest, and the upper half is their faces. The two are in a tangle, a hot tangle, and admittedly, the photo is too adorable despite the implications. Dongwoo finds himself mesmerized and is happy for his friends.

The message attached says, “ _Hyung is so cute~ and he is mine :P_ ”

Dongwoo sends a thumbs up, congratulating in reply, and returns to Myungsoo who is waiting for him on his bed.

 

*

 

“I saw what you sent him.”

Woohyun almost chokes up on his soup.

The diner is a place they frequent a lot. The owner knows them too well and provides them the privacy that Woohyun’s family restaurant doesn’t. It should be the perfect date. But the smirk on Sunggyu’s face is not giving him any good signals. The older is going to say something that will either make Woohyun embarrassed or make him freak out.

Sunggyu’s ominous statement can only refer to the message Woohyun sent to Dongwoo in the morning, but it could be something worse, so Woohyun asks anyway, “What?”

“You sent our photo to Dongwoo.”

Okay, that’s cleared. But now Woohyun doesn’t know how to react. Is Sunggyu angry or is he flustered by Woohyun’s choice of words in the text. “You are cute.” Woohyun says. “Was I wrong?”

“I don’t know. Am I cute?” Sunggyu pouts, resting his chin on his palm, and thinking seriously.

The order arrives and Sunggyu smiles at something the waiter says, thanking him. All the time, Woohyun only wonders if Sunggyu is purposely avoiding discussing about the second part of the text that is Woohyun’s proclamation or if he actually doubts his own cuteness, because if you ask Woohyun, he is trying his best to not squish Sunggyu.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sunggyu looks flustered.

“Sorry”

“No, it’s okay. I am yours, right?” Sunggyu says that as if he’s talking about the weather and starts digging into his food.

Woohyun wants to eat too but hunger becomes a second priority when his mind is rendered a mess by Sunggyu’s ambiguous words. “Are you joking or… are you mad at me?” He asks, not being able to hold it in.

Sunggyu offers some food to Woohyun, and answers. “Of course, I am not joking. I have wanted to be yours for so long.”

Woohyun remembers how it was Dongwoo who had leaked that bit of info to him for the first time and hearing it from Sunggyu himself makes him blush. “Oh, great.” He says and starts eating too.

When he looks back up once, their eyes meet and Sunggyu gives him a flying kiss. Woohyun chokes for real this time, turning a flirtatious Sunggyu to a panicking one. “Are you okay?” The older asks, concerned.

“Yes I am.” When he is stable and no more coughing, Woohyun clasps Sunggyu’s hands and rubs circles with his thumb. Sunggyu gives up on worrying and they hold hands throughout the dinner, alternating hands between eating and talking. The night passes too quickly.

Woohyun smiles and decides that dating Sunggyu is something he wants to be able to do forever.

 

 

 


End file.
